


Imagine Lizardhat

by secreterces5



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Tenebrous AU, Tumblr Prompts, Villainous alternate universes, Villainous au, this is mainly lizardhat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secreterces5/pseuds/secreterces5
Summary: This is mostly just stuff I’ve written on my Tumblr blog @imagine-lizardhat. If you guys have any prompts, either send them here or go over to that blog and tell me there. Rn I’m kinda overwhelmed so I might not be able to do them right away, but I’ll come back, I swear.





	1. “I’m not your boss.” – “Then who is?”

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Demencia meeting an alternative Black Hat who’s madly in love with her alternate version and has the same style. I think they’d hit it off.

**_[For @ravenalla]_ **

Only slowly did she awake from unconsciousness. She felt as though she had just been jumping through burning hoops while carrying a small car in her arms, everything hurt and Demencia groaned in pain. “Ughhhh...”

She was laying on her bed, at least she assumed so because she refused to open her eyes and see the damage on herself. Injuries can wait for when she’s done snuggling into her silky pillows.

Wait.

Silky... what..? Her brows furrowed as she opened her eyes to find herself laying somewhere that definitely wasn’t her room. The walls had a wine red colour, the bed she was tucked in had a canopy made of light red velvet, and the pattern on the walls was of small lizards. At least that felt a bit familiar, but the rest of it? Nope. This wasn’t her room, and from what she knew, couldn’t have been Black Hat’s room either (how disappointing) and she seriously doubted it was Flug’s room. The thought of getting drunk and having a one-night stand came to her mind, but as far as she knew, according to the last memories of a boring morning she would then have to have been drinking since noon and she usually didn’t do that because Black Hat then yelled at her when she had a hangover.

And she didn’t feel as though after drinking for a whole day either.

Deciding that she won’t find anything out if she stayed in the bed, the lizard girl rolled out from underneath a comfy blanket and stood up. She immediately realized another odd thing: she was wearing some very unusual clothes. And a cape was hanging on a hook by the door. And next to her nightstand... a hat with two long red feathers.

She decided that since she was in the same room as these clothes they obviously belonged to her and tried them on. They fit perfectly. Weird.

Stepping out of the room, she found herself in very familiar hallways of a mansion. After some time, she even found a laboratory and in it noticed a familiar white lab coat. Maybe Flug knows what’s going on, she decided and entered. “Hey, Doc,” she called out. The figure stopped moving around and she noticed there was... no paper bag on his head? What? And did he really have such cute black hair underneath it this whole time? Why the heck would he be hiding that under a paper bag?? “Do you know what’s going on? I woke up and everything hurt and my memories get kinda fuzzy after last morning, so I hoped you’d be able to explain that.”

“Of course Ma’am,” the scientist turned to face her and her eyes widened as she watched a normal human with black hair and goggles acknowledge her presence. “Just give me a minute, I need to ensure the portal gun is stabilized.”

She looked around in the meantime, trying not to give away how caught off guard she felt. Did Black Hat kick Flug out? Was this weirdo actually Flug? She honestly wasn’t sure if she could tell. And what did he call her?

“Alright, Ma’am Black,” he turned to her. She raised an eyebrow. Madam Black? What the– Oh no. Did she get so drunk she tried to marry Black Hat? Again?! That would explain how beat up she felt. Her boss did have some limits.

“Maybe you’ll remember we were testing our new portal gun. It was only supposed to make travelling for long distances faster, but it seems that it lead somewhere else, or perhaps didn’t lead anywhere at all. Either way, you tried to touch it, even though I explicitly told you not to, and it exploded, knocking you unconscious for the next few hours.”

“Okay... so how did I get into a bed?”

The scientist sighed. “You won’t like the answer.”

“Why?”

“Because Fierce carried you to your room.”

Who the hell was Fierce? What’s with the nicknames? Demencia felt even more confused but then something that absolutely freaked her out happened.

“I know you hate being carried, babe, but I just couldn’t stand the thought of you laying here unconscious,” somebody said and when she turned around, Black Hat stood there. Except he wasn’t wearing his usual outfit. Instead, he had a black and red hoodie on and two horns sticking out of his head.

“Boss?” she raised a brow.

“What?” he snorted. “I’m not your boss.”

“But then...” Demencia struggled to understand. “Who is?”

The demon staring back at her looked equally perplexed. “You...? Is that a trick question?”

“Ma’am, are you okay?” the scientist behind her inquired.

“Why do you keep calling me that?” the lizard girl retorted. “It makes me feel like an old lady!”

At this point, the whole room was closing with confusion and then, a large black bear with red eyes and no irises and odd branch-looking horns walked in with a questioning growl and Demencia yelped: “And what did you do to 505?!”

“What? His name’s not–“ Then, it clicked in the scientist’s brain and he turned the girl towards him: “You’re not Madam Black Hiss, are you?”

“That is a super cool name but no,” she shook her head. “I’m Demencia.”

“Oh,” the black-skinned man standing by the door grins, “that would explain why she didn’t blast me the second she saw me!”

“Shut up, Fierce,” he was scolded and then a next question was asked: “Who’s your boss?”

“Um... Black Hat the Hot?”

“That’s not your universe! But if you’re Demencia... Is his name Black Hat?”

“Well, yeah, but I liked my nickname for him better.”

“Damn it!” the man in a lab coat let go of her and angrily stomped over to a pile of blueprints, searching through it. “I thought the portal gun failed and instead, it reached into a whole different universe! And what’s worse, the one where Black Hat leads the organization!”

“Uh, and why is that–”

“Why is that so bad, Doc?” Fierce interrupted Demencia. They shared a short glance at each other but then focused on the doctor again.

“Because, not that it means anything to you, but Black Hat and Black Hiss are both eldritch nightmares looking to overrule the universe, and if you’re here, she’s probably where you should be, and the two will meet and they’re gonna fight and it’s gonna be horrible? What if she rips the planet apart again?”

“Wha– again? She did it more then once?” Demencia grinned.

“Yeah, Hissy gets real mad real fast,” Fierce, who was now standing at her side, explained.

“Well so does Hattie, but I actually think this isn’t such a big deal,” Demencia said after a moment.

“NOT A BIG DEAL?! THE MULTIVERSE IS AT STAKE!” a yell echoed through the lab.

“Is it, Dr.... what’s his name?” she muttered to Fierce.

“I’m doctor Albrecht Grudge–“

“Dr. Nerd,” Fierce informed her and she giggled.

“Is not!”

“Nah I think Dr. Nerd sounds about right. Listen, Doc,” Demencia said, “it’s true that Black Hat hates most people. He secretly loves me and probably is chill with Flug, but otherwise there’s only one person he adores, and that’s himself. So I think meeting a woman who’s basically a hybrid of me and him won’t be that bad. They can talk about all the evil stuff and share ideas and such. And Black Hat can rip a hole in the universe, so even if Black Hiss can’t, he will send her back when they’re done talking or fighting or whatever.”

“She kinda has a point,” her counterpart nodded. “Hiss can just come back anytime she wants and normally she would bite your face off for such a gigantic accident so maybe she has something more interesting to do,” he shrugged.

Demencia imagined herself in Black Hat’s outfit, accompanying Black Hat and flirting and talking and holding hands and– and she frowned. “Wait,” she spoke up. “If your version of me is just like Black Hat... what if he likes her more?” She turned to Fierce: “Doesn’t it bother you? What if she likes him as well and they start dating?”

He snorted. “Then we’ll date each other.”

That made Demencia smile again: “Ooooh, I like that! Man, we’re smart!”

“We are, aren’t we,” he agreed and then offered: “Anyways, since you’re basically replacing Hissy for the time being, wanna look around and do some evil?”

“Do I?!” she exclaimed giddily.

“Actually, it would be better not to go far since I really need to run a few tests–“ Grudge started but the two were already out the door.

777 walked over to them and bawled lowly, it sounded like in a large cavern and had a slight echo.

“I know, Seven. Having Fierce and this lizard girl together sounds awfully horrifying, but I think in this case I’d rather not get in the way. I’m in enough trouble as it is.”


	2. A Relief Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live for the unthinkable things happening and the untouchable characters getting hurt.  
> CW: loss of body parts (but they’ll grow back)

_**[For @demmylizzard]** _

She watched with terror as White Hat’s bomb threw Black Hat several meters away. As she rushed to him, she gasped with growing worry at the stump left of his arm. It was bleeding and worse, didn’t seem to regenerate right away. “Black Hat, are you okay?!” she said as she watched him try and recuperate.

“Why wouldn’t I– oh. _Oh_ ,” he mumbled wearily as he noticed his torn off arm. There was a lime green liquid oozing from the stump and slight wisps of smoke rising up from it. It looked oddly enchanting, and if it were anyone else, Demencia would be fascinated. But this made her scared.

“ _It’s not growing back,_ ” Black Hat remarked with the slightest tinge of worry in his voice.

“Shit! I hoped you’d fix it!” She started pacing back and forth next to him, babbling out loud in a panicked speed. “Okay, okay, hold on, I’ll call Flug, I’ll–“

Black Hat shook his head. Flug was absent from this mission for a reason, he wouldn’t handle it, only the demon and the lizardgirl could take this on, but neither of them knew anything about a bomb. What if there’s more? What if White Hat’s on his way already? “No, just- just tie your skirt around it.”

“But you can’t die of blood loss...?”

Black Hat groaned and tried to sit up. “No, but it hurts like hell. Tightening it will make it less pai– insufferable.”

She immediately kneeled next to him to support his back with her arm while struggling with the other to pull off her skirt. “Okay, okay okay–“

“Demencia, focus!” he swatted her hand away, fell back and immediately let out a displeased moan of pain, “we need to get out of here right now and we can’t do that with me leaving a blood trail!”

Finally, she managed to get rid of the skirt and tie it under Black Hat’s shoulder, somewhat stopping the bleeding. Then, she again offered her arm for support, and he didn’t have it in him to protect his pride and refuse her help. With ease, she picked him up and into her arms and despite the situation, she grinned at him: “You won’t believe me, but this is exactly how I imagined our first date would look like.”

He uttered a weak “screw you” but otherwise seemed to doze off. So, she gripped him tight and sprinted to their portal gun, left on the side of the giant crater forming after the explosion.

–

He woke up on a hospital bed. It only felt familiar because he’s seen so many others in these, he never experienced actually waking up in one of them. But here he was.

His gaze traveled down his shoulder and he winced upon only seeing a stump. It was longer than after the explosion, so he was healing at least, but it looked horrible. He’d have to leave the advertising up to Flug, 505 and Demencia, noone can see him injured.

“Hey, you’re awake.”

Speak of the devil.

He turned his head slightly, not wanting to upset numerous burns he felt on his skin, and Demencia grinned at him upon making eye contact. “How are you feeling, handsome?”

“Tired,” he answered honestly. “And kinda stupid.”

“Why? Because of the bomb?”

...

“Because you let me carry you?”

...

She smiled warmly upon seeing the small green blush on his skin. “Don’t worry, Hatty. Noone saw. Well, except for Flug, but he knows not to tell anyone.”

“It’s not that,” Black Hat spoke up. “Honestly, good job, Demencia. If White Hat’s crew had found me there, I’d be a goner.”

“And we don’t want that.”

“No... no, we do not. Thanks to you, I got away only with... this,” he scowled at his missing arm.

“Does it hurt?” she asked. “Flug said you’ll regenerate and get back your powers but it’s taking so long–“

“Calm down, woman,” he scolded. “I’m Black Hat. I don’t _do_ dying.”

This seemed to soothe her and she sighed in relief: “I’m glad. Don’t know what I’d do without ya.” And before he could protest, she placed a small kiss on his cheek and then scittered out of the room on all fours through a vent.

He watched her leave and for some reason couldn’t force himself to yell at her. Maybe it was the tiredness from his injury. Or maybe.. maybe it was the fact that she saved his ass and despite his hatred for her, he felt grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t do dying” is officially my favorite line ever tbh


	3. There was not enough time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew this little thingy where Demencia gets shot.

Even Black Hat couldn't think fast enough to get out of the situation unharmed.

Several guns were pointed right at his face and he was pretty sure that even with all of his abilities he can't keep dodging forever, and there were new soldiers coming every second to join the fight.

It would've been easier if Flug had been with them, but Black Hat sent him to get a helicopter to get them away from here, which left him with only 505 and Demencia, and 505 wasn't really a fighter. In fact, it has been a while since Black Hat had last seen the blue bear. Did they capture him already?

 

"It's over, Black Hat!" someone, supposedly the leader of soldiers who seemed to multiply just out of sight, yelled with a megaphone. "Give up now and we will spare your henchmen!"

He growled. "Go back to the hellhole you crawled out of," Black Hat said, his voice ringing out all over the field they were fighting on, even though he didn't have a megaphone himself.

"Then I guess we will meet there," the commander pulled out his own pistol and aimed.

 

"WAIT, NO!" someone shrieked.

Everything ran too fast for a second, Black Hat wanted to somehow cover himself but before he could thing of something, a multicolored bundle of hair blocked his view and then a loud BANG was heard.

 

He saw the bullet. He actually saw the bullet, as it ran through green-coloured hair on the back of Demencia's head and missed his right shoulder.

 

And then, a dead body fell backwards, leaning on him, smearing blood all over his chest and joining other, dry stains.

 

Is this how it feels to have a broken heart?


End file.
